I Like You
by IndigoHailstorm
Summary: Mira starts a chat room for the girls of the guild and they begin discussing what they like in guys (by Mira's suggestion). Although everyone seems to be implying traits of certain people in one way or another, Lucy seemed to be very specific... Then what happens when Natsu decides to pay a visit to Lucy's house in the middle of the night? A cliche story for NaLu Week! Enjoy!


**(A/N) So here's a piece for NaLu Week with a few other couples thrown in! Sorry if it seems kind of rushed, but I'm going to be busy for the rest of the week, and if I didn't finish this by today, I wouldn't have been to write anything for NaLu. It's also kind of cliché (like the title XD). But I hope you like it anyway! Oh, and please review! It really helps me out by giving me confidence and letting me hear feedback on what you liked about it or it you have any tips on how I can improve! Arigato!**

* * *

Mira: "Is everyone here? Welcome to the chatroom I set up for just us girls here in the guild!"

Erza: "I am here."

Levy: "Here!"

Juvia: "Juvia is here."

Cana: "Hey. So that's what this place is?"

Lucy: "Er, here, but why are we doing this when we could just talk to each other at the guild?"

Lisanna: "I'm here!"

Mira: "Because, we have an important conversation to discuss that I didn't think you'd want guys to overhear."

Lucy: "Now I'm scared."

Levy: "I think we all are…"

Mira: "Besides, this is a great chance for us to have girl time!"

Lisanna: "What are you planning Mira-nee?"

Cana: "Yeah Mira, out with it."

Juvia: "Juvia is curious as well."

Mira: "Alright, calm down. Eager aren't we? We're going to talk about: what we like in guys!"

Lucy: "I was right to be scared."

Mira: "Let's start with…Erza. You've been awfully quiet this whole time."

Erza: "That's um, I do not know how to answer your question."

Mira: "What do you like in a guy?"

Cana: "And you can't just say Jellal."

Lisanna: "Yeah, because that doesn't properly answer the question."

Lucy: "They're really getting into this."

Levy: "Lu-chan…"

Erza: "W-well, I like mysterious guys:"

Juvia: "Sounds like Jellal."

Mira: *smiles evilly* "Indeed it does. Anything else?"

Erza: "Ah, um, serious, but not overly serious, levelheaded."

Lucy: "She's definitely describing Jellal."

Levy "Awhhh!"

Cana: *smirks* "I knew it."

Natsu: "Hey! I heard you set up this place! Watcha talking about?"

All girls: "OUT!"

Natsu: "Gah! Scary!"

Erza: "…"

Mira: "Who'd like to go next?"

Cana: "Let's get this over with. I need a guy who can stomach alcohol is easy on the eyes, and good in bed."

Lisanna: "That's nice Cana…"

Erza: "Cana! Hmph. As long as he isn't always drunk. He has to take care of you."

Lucy: "So you're ok with the bed part of her summary?!"

Mira: "One word: Bacchus."

Juvia: "Juvia agrees. Bacchus would be a good match for Cana."

Levy: "Isn't he the guy that actually beat Cana in a drinking contest?"

Mira: "The very same."

Cana: "Huh. Maybe I'll talk to him. He's not bad looking, and he can drink."

Lisanna: "You go Cana!"

Mira: "Levy, you're next."

Levy: "Eh? Um, ok. Well, I'd like him to be nice, gentle, and care for me I guess."

Mira: "What about looks?"

Levy: "Looks aren't as important as personality to me, but I guess I'd like it if he were handsome…."

Lucy: "Gentle? Doesn't sound very much like Gajeel."

Juvia: "Ah, but Gajeel does care for Levy!"

Cana: "Maybe she's trying to make it sound like it isn't Gajeel so we won't be suspicious."

Erza: "I approve of Gajeel for you Levy."

Levy: "Ahhh…"

Gray: "Hey. So what is this place?"

Juvia: "Gray-sama!"

Gray: "Hey Juvia."

Juvia: "Juvia was addressed by Gray-sama! Juvia is so happy!"

Gray: "Calm down, isn't it natural for me to say hi to you?"

Juvia: "G-Gray-sama!" *faints*

Erza: "Look what you did to Juvia!"

Lisanna: "Can't you see what you're doing to her?!"

Mira: "This is a girl's only place!"

All girls: "SO GET OUT!"

Gray: "Aye! Bye Juvia." *winks*

Erza: "That boy is playing with Juvia's feelings… HE SHALL PAY."

Juvia: "N-No, it's of Erza."

Mira: "Ok, now that the guys are gone, Lisanna's turn."

Lisanna: "Um, maybe a guy who is strong and willing to protect me, but won't be overprotective and think I'm incapable of taking care of myself. I'd also like him to be funny and cute."

Levy: *grins* "That sounds nice."

Cana: "Don't get greedy levy, you have Gajeel!"

Levy: "Shut up!"

Lucy: "Are you describing anyone in particular Lisanna?"

Mira: "If you like someone, I should know about it right? Right?! I'm your sister!"

Loke: "Hello ladies~

Mira: "GET OUT BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND GO DEMON MIRA ON YOU. AND TELL ALL THE OTHER GUYS TO STAY AWAY FROM HERE."

Loke: "Of course! I'll be going now!"

Juvia: "Mira is losing it…"

Erza: "Calm down Mira."

Lisanna: "No, no one in particular…"

Mira: "Liar. We'll discuss this at home. I can't believe you won't tell your own sister!"

Lucy: "Mira, I think you should go next.

Cana: "Yeah, I wanna hear this."

Mira: "Fine. I'd like a guy who is sweet, caring, not too protective, but gets a little jealous of other guys, is trustworthy, and handsome for starters."

Levy: "As expected of Mira."

Lucy" *nods* "High standards."

Lisanna: "Now I wonder if you're describing someone specific? Add that to our discussion at home."

Cana: "Can I come hear this discussion?"

Erza: "Mira, what are you hiding?"

Mira: "Nothing at all! Juvia, your turn."

Lucy: "She changed the subject…"

Levy: "Definitely hiding something."

Erza: "Continue Juvia."

Juvia: "Juvia would like a guy who is cool, calm, handsome, will keep the rain away, and his name would preferably be Gray Fullbuster."

Lucy: "Why am I not surprised?"

Juvia: "I knew you were my Love Rival…"

Lucy: "I'm not your rival!"

Cana: "Why is that boy so damn dense all the time? Like earlier, not even realizing what he was doing to you Juvia."

Erza: "He'll properly realize his feelings soon, Juvia."

Juvia: "Juvia hopes so…"

Mira: "I can always help him along…"

Lisanna: "I'll help too…"

Levy: "Scary! But good plan."

Dan Straight: "Hello my beauties! Loke sent me."

Mira: "LOKE sent you? How dare he disobey my orders?!

Erza: "GET OUT!"

Lucy: "Why were you even at the guild?!"

Dan Straight: "Lucy my love!"

Cana: "I thought we told you to. Get. Out."

Dan Straight: "Y-yes ma'am!"

Juvia: "He's scared of Cana but not Erza and Mira?!"

Lisanna: "Dan Straight is a weirdo. Let's move on."

Mira: "Thank you Cana, Lisanna. Lucy~ Your turn."

Lucy: *sighs* "Alright. Well, I like guys who are strong, cute, will protect me, and even though he can be a little dense, I know he cares. No matter what happens he's there for me, and I think I'm really starting to li-"

Levy: "That seemed rather specific."

Lisanna: "It did…"

Erza: "He sounds appropriate for you, Lucy. You have my blessing."

Cana: "I think I know who it is."

Juvia: "Juvia agrees."

Mira: "Kya! I think we all know who he is!"

Levy: "Things just got serious."

Erza: "I'll kill him if he troubles you."

Lucy: "Dammit."

Cana: "Didn't mean to say all that, eh? I guess you do get on a roll when you're talking about him."

Mira: "I just talked to him here at the guild a few minutes ago, and he's on the way to your house Lucy!"

Lucy: "H-hold on, I never said who it was."

Levy: *rolls eyes* "As if we can't tell."

Juvia: "Juvia finds it quite obvious."

Lucy: "A minute ago you thought I was after Gray!"

Juvia: "Juvia does not completely blame you. What girl wouldn't love Gray-sama? But he's Juvia's, so don't get any ideas!"

Lucy: "Right…I'm gonna go now."

Mira: "Getting ready for the arrival of a certain dragon slayer?"

Levy: "Good luck Lu-chan!"

Erza: "Call me if he pulls anything."

Cana: "Have fun! But not too much fun."

Juvia: "Good luck!"

Lucy: Cana!"

Cana: "It's so fun to tease you."

Lucy: "Shut up! Thanks to everyone I guess…Bye!"

* * *

Lucy's pov

I sighed and closed my laptop. "Great job Mira, another brilliant plan to manipulate people into telling their feelings. To think I got carried away and said that much though…" I said, as I got up and walked into my bedroom.

"Natsu's coming huh? He must've been at the guild late, because it's almost 11:00. He probably won't come this late. Whatever, I'm going to sleep." I continued muttering as I went to change into a tank top and shorts to sleep in. I tiredly climbed into bed and fell asleep in no time.

I woke up a while later feeling really warm. I snuggled closer to the warmth before I realized it was a person. My eyes shot open and I saw I was inches away from someone's face. My eyes then landed on the salmon colored hair.

Natsu… I would normally kick him out, but he was so warm, and he looked so peaceful sleeping like that. I tried scooting a little further away so his face wouldn't be so close to mine, but found that his arm was securely wrapped around my waist. I could feel a blush spreading across my cheeks as he mumbled incoherently and pulled me even closer in his sleep.

"Lucy…" he said softly.

I froze and glanced at his face to make sure he was still sleeping. He was, and…dare I say it he looked adorable. Ahhh what are you thinking Lucy?! I mentally scolded myself. Get it together! This is Natsu we're talking about! Dense, stupid, charming, handsome Natsu. Wait what? Did I just call Natsu handsome and charming?! No, no, no…

"Lucy…" he muttered again, a little more fiercely than last time.

"Natsu." I whispered.

Is it cowardly to confess to someone while they're asleep? I mentally sighed and closed my eyes. I'm going to do it anyway. It may help me prepare for telling Natsu when he's actually awake.

"Natsu, I really like you. Probably since the moment we met, I knew there was something special about you. I like it when you're with me. You're too dense to figure out my feelings for yourself though…" I trailed off, and opened my eyes to be met with a pair of onyx ones.

"Really?" Natsu said with a grin.

"That's uh, I was just-" I stuttered. Why did he have to choose now to wake up?

"No."

"W-what?"

"It's fine, Luce."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean…"

"Yeah?"

"This." He said, closing the little distance between us and kissing me. My eyes widened in shock before closing as I sank further into the kiss.

"Natsu…" I muttered against his lips as we slowly broke apart.

"Yeah Luce?"

"I really do like you."

"I like you too Luce. I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you."

"Yeah, about that, what made you decide to tell me now?" I asked curiously.

"Mira may have…helped me come to my senses sooner."

I giggled. "I hope she didn't give you too much of a hard time."

He shrugged slightly. "It was worth it to be here with you." I blushed.

"N-Natsu." I said, burying my face in his chest. "Don't leave…"

He laughed and I could practically feel his smirk. "Why would I want to leave?"

I laid there listening to his strong heartbeat until I fell asleep in his arms. I hope every night's like this one…

* * *

**(A/N) And we've reached the end of this pretty cliché NaLu story~ I don't care how awful that may have been, I had fun writing it. :3 Please review for all the reasons I listed wayyy above, or if you have any ideas for me. Hai hai~ That's about it. Arigato! More to come.**


End file.
